


Five Minutes

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Janice's good friend from engineering talks her into taking a break from her work.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> lieutenant givens has previously appeared in [siren song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10739181) and was briefly mentioned in [Gossip Mill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11007111)

Janice looks up when a hand enters her field of vision and blinks owlishly up at the person it belongs to. “G?” she asks stupidly, voice cracking from disuse, and the engineer heaves a sigh.

“You’ve been pouring through paperwork for hours,” Givens tells her disapprovingly. “You need a break.”

“The captain needs this done by–”

“Captain Kirk would order you to _bed_ if he realized you were still on shift,” Givens tells her, a frown hovering at the edges of their mouth, “but I’ll refrain from telling him you are, as long as you at least take a break.”

Janice tucks her stylus behind her ear with a sigh and clasps their hand with hers. “You’re probably right,” she mutters, letting them pull her to her feet, and Givens scoffs.

“Probably? I know better than to talk with authority about things I’m not certain of; Scotty’d have my ass if I ever proposed a course of action that’d only ‘probably’ work.”

She huffs a laugh, rolling her eyes, and Givens puffs out their chest with a scowl of mock outrage. “I’ll have you know, Ms. Rand–”

“Can it, G; I’m not in the mood.” Janice drops their hand to scrub at her face, making a noise of frustration and screwing her eyes tightly shut. “Command’s been flooding us with ‘important’ memos this past week–none of which are _actually_ important, but they still require me to whip up a response for Captain Kirk to sign and send off.”

Givens rubs her shoulder, a sympathetic look on their face when she drops her hand and opens her eyes once more. “How can I help?” they ask her gently.

“A five minute break certainly isn’t the worst idea,” she admits begrudgingly. “The bureaucratic bullshit is starting to make my eyes swim.”

She picks at the hem of her uniform, smiling a vague apology for snapping at them, and G wrinkles their nose with a tiny shake of their head. “No apology necessary,” the gesture says; Janice thanks every star in the galaxy for giving her a friend like G.

“I have an idea,” they tell her, taking her hand once more. “You said five minutes, right?”

Janice narrows her eyes. “And only five,” she tells them threateningly, and Givens smiles.

“Do you trust me, Janice Rand?” they ask loftily, setting their other hand on her hip and throwing back their shoulders.

“Not in the slightest, Lieutenant Givens,” she answers breezily, lifting her hand to their shoulder and tilting her chin imperiously.

G barks a laugh and turns their head, addressing the nearest console. “Computer–a tango, if you please. Run time four minutes and fifty-nine seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166241686457/7-janice-rand)


End file.
